infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Ealoseum
+10 |chain = +3 |speed = +3}} Ealoseum is one of the Deathless imprisoned in the Dungeon of the Temple of Lantimor. When killed, Ealoseum drops the Dragoor Blade. He equips the Enslaver and uses the Vulcanis as a shield. He appears in Round 18 of Survival Mode. He sometimes appears in the ClashMobs of Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. Location To get to him, the player must first have the Infinity Blade in their possession (but not necessarily equipped), then head to the Castle's Dungeon. In the center of the room, there is a small white pedestal. Activate it with a tap and the player will use the Infinity Blade to unlock three doors. The door furthest to the left is the one that leads to Ealoseum's chamber. Upon entering Ealoseum's chamber, the player is greeted by a small desert having a large dead tree in the middle, and no roof, such that the sky is visible from the player's perspective. In the entry montage Ealoseum himself performs a vague dialogue. Another conversation is started when the player decides to attack Ealoseum. He puts down his book, and starts to discuss the Infinity Blade. This is one of a few rare occurences where the player's character speaks in-game. It is interesting to note that in Infinity Blade Clashmobs, Ealoseum returns several times seeking vengeance. Clashmobs also frequently feature his treasure as Gold Bags, free to collect in the lush plains. Combat It is recommended that you face him last because he has the highest level of the Deathless Kings (50 more than Gortoel and 100 more than Kuero), and his attacks are some of the most difficult to dodge, block, or parry. He is using the Enslaver which is a weapon with very high Bonus Drain Attack of 120 and a lower basic Attack stat of 100. So if you are trying to defeat him, you should carry a shield with immunity to Drain before engaging the Deathless King. Because of this, it is highly recommended that the player defeat both Kuero and Gortoel (in that order since Kuero has a lower level) before fighting Ealoseum as both of the items obtained from defeating both are recommended since they are useful against him (the shield is immune to drain, and the ring has high healing). Several of this bosses' attacks cannot be dodged and are much faster than expected, so blocking is necessary (if the player isn't experienced enough at parrying). It is highly recommended that you use the Infinity Blade when fighting him since it is probably the weapon with the best stats for damage overall in your inventory. If you have a weapon of high damage (at least 100 damage and/or 110 extra bonus elemental damage, except for Shock, Dark and Light since he is immune to those elements), it can be useful replacements of the Infinity Blade. If you do manage a block or dodge break (parrying his attacks is difficult as they don't come from the direction you expect) you will generally get a 5-hit window. In this time it's important to attempt an Ultra combo (left, right, up, down, left), because it is the most damage you can do to him in any 5-hit window and you won't get many other chances to attack. If you practice, parrying may be manageable, as blocking will quickly drain your shield stat. Dialogue Trivia *It's implied that Ealoseum is referring to the Infinity Blade's ability to kill the Deathless when he says: "He's found a way, hasn't he?". *The first indication that Siris is a Deathless is in Ealoseum's dialogue when he says that "it is time for one of us to truly die". This also raises questions about the identity of Ealoseum, as his ability to tell Siris is a Deathless just by looking seems unique to him. **It's possible he recognizes him as Ausar, similar to The Worker in Infinity Blade II. *Ealoseum bears a slight resemblance to Thane, a Deathless in Infinity Blade II due to their armor, helm, color, and enemy type. * By relation Ealoseum is also very similar in style to the Worker's armor, especially with his appearances in the Infinity Blade 3 ClashMobs. *Ealoseum will appear in some ClashMob challenges. *Ealoseum is the only Deathless King in Multiplayer who is not the final enemy. He can be upgraded to Zero Mech. *In Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III, Ealoseum has the same sounds as the Marrow Fiend. Gallery Easoleum in clashmob.jpg|Clashmob in Infinity Blade 2 Gais.jpg|In Infinity Blade III 216170 10150568607895597 679895596 18185957 932688 n.jpg|Death of Ealoseum Killing all Deathless in Infinity Blade I.PNG|Killing all Deathless in Infinity Blade I Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Large enemies Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Deathless Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade I Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II